<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturnal Activities by 221Aubrina (221A_brina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747044">Nocturnal Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221Aubrina'>221Aubrina (221A_brina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After All It's at Night, Behind Closed Doors, Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap, F/M, Gen, HEH HEH HEH, In the Dark, Secrets, Then Again It's Always Dark in Space, if you know what i mean, wink wink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221Aubrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know just what goes on in the dark corners of the Station... at night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nocturnal Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's that?"</p>
<p>                                                            "Hmmm. Nice."</p>
<p>"Omph. Sorry."</p>
<p>                                                            "That's quite alright."</p>
<p>"How 'bout this?"</p>
<p>                                                            "Yes. I like that. Ahh... a little to the left. That's it, muuuch better. Mmmm... yessss."</p>
<p>"So... didn't think I had it in me, huh?"</p>
<p>                                                            "Well, Mr. Garbaldi, Michael... I wouldn't precisely put it <span class="u">that</span> way."</p>
<p>"Shhh... I think I heard something."</p>
<p>                                                            "You don't think someone saw us in the middle of...?</p>
<p>"Nah. Couldn't've."</p>
<p>                                                            "You sure?"</p>
<p>"Mmm-hmmm. D'you think he suspects?"</p>
<p>                                                            "I hope not... not yet at least."</p>
<p>"It's not like he could do anything about it... now."</p>
<p>                                                            "That's true. But he'll know... soon enough. Besides... the dirty deed has already been done."</p>
<p>"Dirty deed, eh? 'Dirty deeds done dirt cheap.' Hah."</p>
<p>                                                            "Are you implying you're 'dirt cheap,' Mr. Garibaldi?"</p>
<p>"Ivano... Hey... sometimes you gotta pay extra if you want the best."</p>
<p>                                                            "You may or may not be the best, or the last, for that matter, but you certainly are <span class="u">not</span> the <span class="u">only</span> one."</p>
<p>"Aww... now you're makin' me feel <span class="u">cheap</span>. Wait... not the <span class="u">only</span> one? I thought we had somethin' special here...  Su-san."</p>
<p>                                                           <strong> *  tsch  *</strong></p>
<p>"How d'you think he'll react?"</p>
<p>                                                            "I do not know. I only hope it will be favorably. You know how he gets when he's angry."</p>
<p>"Ho-boy... do I."</p>
<p>                                                            "Are you done yet?"</p>
<p>"Am I done yet?! You have to ask? Uhh... I should be insulted. I'll have you know I'm a pro at this kinda thing. What do <span class="u">you</span> think?"</p>
<p>"Unnnfff..."</p>
<p>                                                            "Ooofff..."</p>
<p>"I'd'a thought my reputation would proceed me. Heh, heh."</p>
<p>                                                            "Chhhhht! Quiet! I think someone is coming."</p>
<p>"Mmmph... quick... the lights! Don't let him see us!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                        <strong>*  click  *</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                        "Garibaldi??     Ivanova...    What's g...    ?!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                         <strong>SURPRISE!!</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Jeff!"</p>
<p>                                                            "Happy Birthday, Commander!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>